


Trust

by Trytofocus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Centaur Bondage, Centaur!Shiro, Collar, Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, River Merman!Keith, Safe Sane and Consensual, dom!Keith, non sexual bondage, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytofocus/pseuds/Trytofocus
Summary: River merman Keith plays with his centaur lover who trusts him to take control and make him feel nice and all tied up. Adapted from a twitter thread!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trust

It makes shiro mad trying to stay still. Centaurs aren't very good at that. He starts with collaring him to bring him to his knees with a strong controlled tug on the attached leash. Shiro goes down heavy, his big horse body rolling sideways slightly to take some of the pressure off his knees. He brings his hands forward to stabilize himself though all they want is to hold Keith's face and kiss him. Keith anticipates the attempt and slaps them away, tugging harder on the leash to bring his torso down all the way to the ground at the riverbank. Keith's long fish tail is partly submerged and it snaps against the surface when he sees Shiro's hands move again.

He maneuvers around and behind Shiro's torso and reaches around his throat, rotating the collar so the leash goes to his back and his hands can be attached to it. leaving it taunt between the centaur's shoulder blades, and his hands firmly trapped. Shiro whines quietly at the treatment but Keith only shushes him. It's what makes this so appealing, having complete control, having his big centaur boyfriend whining and at his mercy. Keith smiles and tightens the bind, ears twitching at the way Shiro's back muscles react. His hands clench into fists uselessly. 

He then pushes hard against the water and sends himself fully on top of Shiro, throwing a long coil of scaly tail over his stomach to hold him down, while sliding his own torso further, in reach of Shiro's front hooves. They are as big as Keith's face and was he any other person, getting so close to them would be a death sentence. He uses rope to cinch them together under the fetlock, parting the longer fur there. And then repeats the process on the hind legs as well.

He feels Shiro's breath quicken beneath his tail, and his body twitch as he tries to crane his neck to see what Keith is doing. Keith shoots him a half hearted glare and presses the flare of his tail fin over the centaur's face, pushing him back into the ground and obscuring his vision. 

Something catches keith's eye at Shiro's withers and he can only partially see the hairs of Shiro's horse tail bash the air in irritation. He lets him have that, feeling Shiro’s torso flatten obediently back down. He wasn't done yet. More rope went just above his front knees and was attached to the one at his front hooves, folding them neatly and forcing him to lay fully on his side. Incredibly vulnerable. More rope still went from there to his hind hooves, hobbling them together, erasing any hope of getting up.

Shiros tail bashed the air again, harder this time. Feeling well and truly trapped, with Keith's long body controlling and pressing him down. Keith lifts his fin off of his face to check on him, revealing his lovely face, eyes shut, back slightly arched and head thrown back to take the pressure off his throat where the leash tugged at it with every movement of his bound hands behind him. Keith quite loved that. Looking at the rise and fall of his chest, breathing through the uncomfortable stretch.

He was trying to be good, so very endearingly good for Keith, even if his every instinct told him to run. It was sweet. But that pesky tail had to be taken care of. 

Keith slithered further down, around Shiro's bound hind legs and grabbed a fistfull of his two toned tail. It twisted in his grasp like a freshly caught fish, but it was no use. Keith braided rope into the long strands and folded them in a neat, tight bundle. He's had to endure facefulls of snapping horse tail before and that was never pleasant. Shiro moaned when Keith threaded a rope between his hind legs and attached his twitching tail to his front hooves, his last bit of freedom gone.

Keith rearranged himself to lie on top of Shiro's equine belly, chin in hands, admiring his own handiwork, satisfied with how his boyfriend could hardly move a muscle now beyond bending at the waist slightly under the heavier part of Keith's tail.  He could do anything to him now and the centaur was utterly helpless to stop him. His tail never stopped twitching, covering his privates, but the way it was tied couldnt hope to give him even a fraction of the friction he needed for true satisfaction. 

Keith smiled fondly. He would get to that. 

Eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art and notes about this AU [here](https://trytofocus.tumblr.com/post/170721136490/sheith-centaurmerman-au)
> 
> I am @try_tofocus on twitter and @trytofocus on tumblr! Let me know if you liked this!


End file.
